


That smile!

by Rosey_Peach



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach
Summary: My third attempt at drawing Dan 😊
Kudos: 6





	That smile!

**Author's Note:**

> My third attempt at drawing Dan 😊


End file.
